


May I Have This Dance

by TS_Anxiety_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Momma Angst™ here for the fluff, i actually rlly like this one, i'm trying again at fluff, royals au, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_Anxiety_Angst/pseuds/TS_Anxiety_Angst
Summary: From two prompts I got on Tumblr, May I Have This Dance/Your Lips Taste Like Sunshine, here's a fluffy analogical fic hope yall enjoy





	May I Have This Dance

Virgil was trying to decide which decision to make when Logan knocked on his room.

Should he a) ignore the prince’s invite to the stupid ball, b) suck it up and stick to the wall the entire time, or c) ask one of the others to show him how to dance so he wouldn’t make a complete fool of himself.

In the middle of his musings, Logan knocked.

“Come in,”

“Ah, here you are.” Logan, another noble and Advisor to the Royal Court, came in. “Roman has decided I be the messenger and because I’d rather not hear him whine at me, I conceded. The ball starts in four hours and you have to wear this.”

Logan held up a deep purple and black suit and shoes. Virgil looked over it once before saying, “Why would I wear that?”

“Because he asked you to and not doing it would result in a more annoying consequence.”

He wasn’t wrong, so Virgil took the suit.

“Virgil?” He looked up from going through the multiple layers of the suit. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Is that a real question?” Despite his status, he almost always ditched formal events in favor of staying home to do something more satisfying. Only when Patton, Roman, and Logan came to drag him somewhere did he leave his home.

“Would you like me to teach you?” Logan looked like he didn’t have anything else to do and that was why he was asking, but Virgil would rather have someone offer than have to ask himself.

“Sure.” Virgil decided to not ask how Logan knew. He was the type to look things up just because he could and learn just because he would. “Let’s do it.”

\- - -

Despite Logan spending two and a half hours teaching Virgil how to ballroom dance, he was grateful he hadn’t needed to put them to use. He stood at the edge of the room, watching the other royals mingle, schmooze, and be pompous.

Patton had hung out with him until Roman came to ask him to dance. Virgil shooed them off on the promise that he’d be fine by himself. He was used to being himself and it was interesting watching Patton try not to step on Roman’s feet.

He was zoned out, admiring at how ornate and humble Roman’s throne was when Logan tapped his shoulder.

Logan held his hand out. “May I have this dance?”

Virgil looked at it for a moment before realizing almost everyone had paired up with someone else. Virgil took his hand.

Logan was nice enough to take it slow at first, making room for the clumsy errors Virgil was bound to make. Virgil felt like his heart was beating out of his chest as they moved into the crowd.

“Are you nervous?” Logan asked, as the separated, before coming back into close proximity of each other.

“Slightly overwhelmed.” And a little nervous, he admitted to himself. He hardly admitted it to himself, because it was stupid and wouldn’t do anything for him, but he’d had a crush on Logan since they were kids. He didn’t know why since Logan was the type of person to value books and knowledge over any kind of relationship, but there was something about the way he was so easily flustered and how his face lit up when he was talking something he’d learned.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Logan said as the twirled. “Look at Roman.”

They turned again, sending Roman right into his line of view. The prince was no longer dancing with Patton, but an older woman who didn’t seem to think he was fit to lead the dance. He looked like he wanted to be rescued.

Virgil snickered into Logan’s shoulder. “We’re never going to let him live this down.”

“Of course,”

They talked and twirled and danced until the music stopped and Virgil was saddened to let go of Logan. It was nice while it had lasted, but it was time they went back to being friends who didn’t like to be touched.

When Virgil went to pull away, Logan held fast.

“What are—?” His words were cut short as Logan kissed him and everything else seemed to melt away. It was like being caught in a storm, his emotions tossing him about until he reached the center—calm and cool and lovely.

Logan’s eyes fluttered as he pulled away. “Your lips taste like sunshine.”

Virgil didn’t mean to, but he snickered and suddenly he was gripping Logan’s shoulder to keep from falling over. “What— Why are you laughing? What is it?”

“And here I thought Roman was the cheesy poet.” Virgil stood and linked arms with Logan. “You’re amazing, Logan.”

Logan’s face was red as he led them off the floor. “I think you’re pretty amazing, too.”


End file.
